Cours particuliers
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Reborn est le tuteur de Tsuna. Cependant, il existe certains points que l'Arcobaleno ne peut lui enseigner. C'est à ce moment-là que le bébé fait appel aux garçons pour qu'ils donnent des cours à Tsuna. Cadeau pour laure89. 182769 ! PWP


**Avertissement : **Ceci n'est qu'un PWP. Si vous cherchez bien, il y aura peut-être une histoire mais, en gros, cet OS n'est qu'un gigantesque lemon. Attention, c'est un threesome et, comme Hibari et Mukuro sont présents, utilisation de termes cru et violence présente...Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. ^^

**Pairing : **Du pur 182769. Il n'y aura que ça avec un soupçon de 1869.

**Note de l'Auteur : **C'est le cadeau que j'avais promis depuis bien longtemps à laure89. Et, comme elle le souhaitait, il ne traite que de 182769. Un gros merci à Akatsuki Akisa qui a pris la peine de relire et de corriger les défaillances ^^

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna tambourinait impatiemment la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis déjà dix minutes. Et il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, même si Reborn lui lançait des regards assassins.<p>

À vrai dire, il était plus préoccupé par autre chose que par le fait que l'Arcobaleno puisse en avoir assez et lui arrache les doigts. Son esprit était tourmenté par l'affirmation qu'avait lancé Haru l'autre jour.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par ''parfait uke'' ?

Et pourquoi Kyoko-chan, l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que Bianchi, celle qui voulait achever sa vie, avaient-elles acquiescé avec vigueur à ses mots ?

Mais, le pire restait dans le fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris dans leurs propos. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait parlé de cela avec Gokudera, ce dernier s'était exclamé, la larme à l'oeil, que le Juudaîme était la personne la plus pure qu'il connaissait.

Mais, Tsuna sentait que quelque chose clochait. Le mot ''uke'' devait signifier quelque chose d'important, que même ses Gardiens ne voulaient lui révéler. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains et cessant de tambouriner sur la vitre, Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn.

« Ne, Reborn, que veux dire uke ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Il n'espérait même plus qu'on lui réponde, aussi, ne fut-il pas étonné d'entendre le rire gigantesque qui ébranla le petit hitman.

« Tu ne sais ce que signifie ce mot ? », lui répondit enfin Reborn en essuyant une larme qui prouvait l'hilarité qui parcourait encore son être, « Pourtant, il te caractérise assez bien... »

Courroucé, Tsuna se tourna vers la fenêtre et ignora les vaines tentatives de son tuteur de lui faire dire pourquoi il tenait tant à savoir ce que voulait dire ce mot.

« Haru l'a dit », finit par murmurer l'adolescent en posant son front sur la vitre fraîche.

« Haru dit beaucoup de choses », soupira l'Arcobaleno en se posant à côté du garçon. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant. »

« Je sais que... », commença Tsuna en rougissant, « cela à quelque chose à voir avec le... sexe. »

« Et ? », l'enjoignit à continuer le bébé.

Rouge de honte de devoir parler d'un tel sujet avec un bambin, le garçon enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés, pour ne pas croiser les regard rieur du plus jeune.

« Et », finit par marmotter l'adolescent en ne levant pas le nez, « Je ne connais absolument rien à ce sujet... »

« Je vois », soupira Reborn, « Tout cela vient du fait que Dame-Tsuna est toujours vierge... »

« Je ne suis pas vierge ! », protesta Tsuna vivement en relevant la tête pour foudroyer du regard l'hitman, « je l'ai déjà fait ! »

« Tu as déjà fait quoi ? », rétorqua d'un ton amical Reborn.

« Ben, tu sais », rougit encore plus le brun, « ça ! »

Il fit un geste équivoque de va et vient sur son entre-jambe.

« Mon petit », sourit d'un air désolé l'Arcobaleno, « se masturber n'est pas synonyme de perdre sa virginité... »

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. De un, parce que Reborn avait osé prononcer le mot interdit. Nul ne disait ce mot lorsque sa mère était présente dans la maison. Un bruit de pas discrets se fit entendre et le brun soupira en se rendant compte que sa génitrice venait de s'agenouiller devant sa porte pour écouter ce qui se déroulait dans sa chambre.

De deux, parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était vierge. Et ça, c'était quelque chose de choquant. Principalement pour le petit Decimo qui devait se confronter à des personnes bien plus viriles que lui. Or, l'idée de ne plus être puceau servait à lui donner un morceau, infime, de confiance face à ces bêtes de sexe.

Comment le savait-il ? Nono aimait bien lui transmettre tous les ragots de la Mafia. Oui, les feux de l'amour ne valaient rien face à la Mafia.

Voyant l'air désappointé de son élève, Reborn finit par le prendre en pitié.

« Donc, pour faire la conclusion de tout, tu es Dame-Tsuna, vierge, et tu ignores le sens du mot ''uke''. »

Oui, Reborn le plaignait. À sa façon. Cependant, entendant le rire légèrement fêlé qui s'échappa du couloir, l'Arcobaleno plaignit réellement son élève pour avoir une mère si protective. Le pauvre, à ce rythme-là, il serait encore vierge à la trentaine...

Alors, sentant qu'il atteignait ses limites en émotions, l'hitman prit les choses en main et flanqua un coup de pied dans la nuque de Tsuna. Ce dernier tomba au sol en se tortillant tout en maugréant toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables avant de se reprendre. On n'insultait pas Reborn impunément.

« Debout, Dame-Tsuna ! », lui ordonna-t-il en s'installant sur son minuscule fauteuil, une tasse de café italien à la main, « Je vais t'aider à remédier cette lacune dans ton instruction. »

Le visage de Tsuna pâlit brusquement. Lorsque Reborn prenait un tel ton, l'adolescent souffrait. Et pas qu'un peu.

« La seule personne qui peut t'expliquer correctement, et sans bafouiller, ce que signifie ''uke'' », commença d'une voix mystérieuse le bébé,« se trouve à cette adresse. »

Tsuna contempla sans un mot le papier que Reborn lui mit dans la main. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent en constatant qu'il connaissant très bien l'endroit.

« L'école ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné.

« Oui », acquiesça l'Arcobaleno, « là, tu iras dans la salle 180, tu y trouveras ton nouveau professeur. N'oublie pas de lui donner ce papier. Il contient les instructions nécessaires à ton apprentissage. »

« Attends une seconde ! », hurla Tsuna en lisant avec attention le morceau de papier chiffonné, « Pourquoi dois-je aller dans la salle du Comité ? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu avais depuis longtemps cette feuille avec toi ? »

« Disons que », répondit en haussant les épaules le bébé, « je savais que cela allait se passer. Tu es tellement inutile que tu aurais eu de toute façon besoin d'aide... »

« N'ignores pas ma première question ! », s'énerva le brun.

« Pff », fit la moue l'enfant, « On ne peut même plus s'amuser. Tu dois y aller car ce sera Hibari qui te donnera les cours. »

« Mais pourquoi Hibari-san ? », désespéra le Decimo en imaginant le Préfet glacial lui donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

« Parce qu'il est le plus compétent sur le sujet », rétorqua Reborn. « Gokudera le connaît aussi, mais ses explications sont trop théoriques pour toi. Sans oublier sa vénération envers ta soit-disante pureté. Yamamoto ne comprendrait pas tes questions, et tu ne comprendrais pas ses réponses. Ryohei pourrait être un bon choix, mais il reste trop extrême pour toi. Sans oublier qu'il est le frère de Kyoko. Ensuite, Lambo est trop jeune et Chrome trop timide. Hibari reste donc la personne la plus capable. »

« Mais », tenta de protester Tsuna.

« Pas de mais », le coupa vivement Reborn, « Tu y vas, ou tu continues à t'interroger sur la signification de ''uke''. »

Vaincu, ne trouvant plus d'arguments pour montrer qu'il n'avait à prendre ces cours avec Hibari, Tsuna finit par accepter.

* * *

><p>Hibari bailla lentement avant de s'essuyer tout aussi rapidement les larmes traîtresses qui avaient perlé lors du bâillement. Il caressa distraitement la petite tête plumée de son compagnon et regarda sans un mot la note laissée par l'Ananas.<p>

Ce dernier lui avait fixé un autre rendez-vous, pour un énième combat. S'apprêtant à l'accepter, l'adolescent se figea en sentant l'aura particulière d'un herbivore. C'était le chef des herbivores, aussi appelé Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier se trouvait devant sa porte et tenait la poignée d'une main tremblante. Hibari remarqua aussitôt que l'herbivore avait les genoux qui tremblaient également et que ses joues étaient traversées d'une rougeur suspecte. De plus, le brun se mordillait la lèvre, signe de la gêne qu'il éprouvait.

«_Ah ! _» pensa le Préfet. Il sentait que l'autre adolescent avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas à l'école un dimanche. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant un peu, il fit un rapide signe au plus jeune d'entrer et le contempla s'avancer timidement et maladroitement dans le bureau.

« Que me veux-tu, herbivore ? »

Le Préfet se surprit à apprécier le frisson qui secoua le corps du petit brun.

« Je », commença Tsunayoshi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure plus fort, « Hibari-san, demander, si, Reborn, ... »

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Le brun venait d'attiser sa curiosité. En quelques mots, s'il avait bien compris, le petit lui avait annoncé qu'il était venu lui demander quelque chose de la part du bébé.

_Intéressant._

« Parles plus clairement », fit d'une voix clairement amusée le Préfet.

Tsuna lui lança un regard désemparé et finit par, après quelques minutes de pure réflexion, s'exclamer :

« Hibari-san, comment est ta sexualité ? »

« _Hein ?_ » songea avec beaucoup d'à propos l'interpellé.

* * *

><p>Au moment où ses mots quittèrent sa bouche, Tsuna se mortifia. Mais qu'avait-il dit ! Qu'avait-il osé dire à Hibari-san !<p>

« Herbivore, que viens-tu de dire ? », demanda d'une voix grave son pire cauchemar en se levant lentement.

« Je me suis trompé ! », cria presque l'adolescent en s'inclinant précipitamment, « Je voulais juste te dire que Reborn m'a dit de te donner ce papier ! »

À ces mots, Hibari se rassit et saisit la feuille pour la parcourir rapidement des yeux. Quand il eut finit, il releva les yeux du papier et regarda en souriant légèrement Tsuna.

« Des cours, donc », susurra-t-il doucement en se levant à nouveau.

« Oui », déglutit difficilement le brun en se demandant pourquoi son aîné avait un tel regard affamé.

« Bien sûr, j'aurais une rémunération », ajouta tout aussi lentement Hibari en s'approchant d'un pas félin du plus jeune.

« Oui », répéta Tsuna.

« Première leçon », commença le Préfet en saisissant brusquement le T-shirt du brun, « Tu viendras à tous mes cours habillé de l'uniforme de Namimori et à l'heure. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Il pensa brièvement qu'Hibari était bien trop proche de lui et que la main de celui-ci était plus chaude qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Bien », ajouta en un murmure le plus âgé en relâchant son étreinte. « Cette semaine, à chacune de tes pauses, tu viendras dans la salle du Comité. Tout retard sera sanctionné. »

Tsuna hocha à nouveau la tête et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Il n'avait pas été mordu à mort !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors que la cloche sonnait la pause de midi, Tsuna s'arrêta, le souffle court, devant la porte maudite. Grâce à Reborn, il avait su se défaire de la présence de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei, et, curieusement, il s'en sentait soulagé. Quelque chose, son instinct sans doute, lui chuchotait que cela l'aiderait.<p>

Et, comme une minute venait de passer, l'adolescent finit par ouvrir la maudite porte. Sitôt qu'il fut entré, il le regretta. Hibari avait la tête des bons jours, ceux où il détruisant un gang en entier en l'intervalle d'une demie-heure. Et Tsuna savait qu'il devait cette expression aux cours particuliers.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi », commença d'une voix grave Hibari en délaissant le dossier qu'il parcourait. « Je vois que tu as suivi la Première Leçon. »

Le brun déglutit et remit rapidement sa chemise dans son pantalon et noua plus fortement sa cravate.

« Bien », déclara ensuite le Préfet en se levant pour s'approcher de sa proie. « Nous allons passer à la deuxième leçon. Avant toute relation, que fait-on ? »

Tsuna rougit furieusement, il ne s'attendait pas que le Gardien du Nuage s'attelle aussitôt à la tâche.

« Eh bien », suggéra timidement le brun, « j'imagine que l'on... se déshabille ? »

« Cela viendra », approuva lentement Hibari, « Cependant, ce n'est pas la première chose à faire. D'abords, il faut choisir sa proie. Ou _partenaire_, si tu tiens à ce mot-là... »

''Proie'' ? Tsuna se demanda si tout compte fait, Reborn avait bien fait de lui suggérer ce professeur.

« Ensuite, lorsque tu es sûr de ton choix », continua le Préfet, « tu l'embrasses. »

« Je vois », murmura d'un air concentré Tsuna en prenant rapidement note.

Ce fut alors qu'un rire connu traversa le silence de la salle ombragée. Une brume indigo se propagea dans la pièce, s'enroulant langoureusement autour des pieds des deux adolescents. Enfin, elle se condensa et disparut pour révéler une silhouette bien connue.

Rokudo Mukuro, illusionniste pour le commun des mortels, et Enfoiré d'Ananas pour Hibari Kyoya.

Époussetant négligemment sa veste, il s'avança à son tour vers Tsuna et, ignorant le regard meurtrier de sa Némesis, saisit doucement le menton du plus jeune.

« Ce que ce cher Préfet a oublié de mentionner », susurra l'adolescent aux yeux vairons à l'oreille du brun, « c'est quel genre de baiser tu devras faire. »

Hibari plissa ses paupières. Il n'appréciait pas que l'Ananas s'approche autant de son élève.

« N'interviens pas lors d'un cours », gronda-t-il en sortant ses tonfas.

« Kufufu », ricana malicieusement l'illusionniste, « Je ne faisais que corriger une déficience dans ton enseignement ! Nous ne pouvons laisser le petit Tsunayoshi-kun aussi inculte ! »

« Dans ce cas, contentes-toi de te taire, je sais m'occuper de lui », siffla d'un ton menaçant le Préfet.

« Allons, ma petite Alouette », lança Mukuro en levant les mains en signe de ''cessez-le feu'', Et si nous lui donnions cours en même temps ? Ainsi, Tsunayoshi-kun pourrait tout apprendre sans difficultés ! »

« Et comment pourrions-nous faire cela ? », demanda Hibari en baissant d'un millimètre ses tonfas.

« C'est enfantin », sourit le prisonnier en approchant son visage de celui de Tsuna. « Je lui enseignes mes points forts. Et toi, les tiens. »

Sur ces mots, les lèvres de l'illusionniste se collèrent à celles de Tsuna qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Profitant de l'ouverture, Mukuro glissa sa langue dans la bouche du petit et entreprit de lui faire découvrir ses aptitudes en french kiss. Puis, il abandonna les lèvres martyrisées de son élève et contempla ce dernier haleter, cherchant à récupérer son souffle.

« Ça », commença Le Gardien de la Brume, « c'était un baiser signifiant que l'autre plaît. Il y a d'autres baisers, avec chacun une autre sens. Aujourd'hui, nous nous concentrerons sur ce sujet. »

Mukuro s'effaça, laissant passer Hibari. L'illusionniste alla s'installer sur le bureau du Préfet et admira ce dernier embrasser avec fougue le futur Decimo.

Se lassant des gémissements que laissait échapper le petit brun, Mukuro décida d'interrompre ce moment plaisant en tapant dans ses mains.

« Et ça », déclara-t-il en plongeant ses iris dépareillés dans les pupilles dilatées de plaisir de Tsuna, « c'était un baiser dominateur. Note bien la façon dont l'Alouette a saisi tes lèvres et les a mordues. Seul un dominateur fait cela. Sans oublier le fait qu'il t'ait plaqué contre le mur. Généralement, on utilise cette technique pour empêcher l'autre de s'enfuir. »

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un nouvel jappement en sentant les lèvres d'Hibari se poser à nouveau sur les siennes. Ne sachant que faire, il ferma les yeux et tenta de répondre au baiser. La langue, féroce et dominatrice, explora son palais et l'adolescent trembla en remarquant que les mains du Préfet n'étaient pas restées inactives non plus. Jusqu'alors posées sur ses hanches, elles remontaient en de brutales caresses sur son torse, le faisant frissonner sensiblement.

Un bruit les sépara. La cloche venait de sonner, annonçant la fin de leur cours.

« Demain, même heure », déclara Hibari en s'essuyant lentement les lèvres.

Tsuna, la bouche meurtrie et rouge d'avoir été embrassé, acquiesça timidement. Passant à côté de Mukuro, il fut surpris en entendant ce dernier lui chuchoter de réviser.

« Parce que », justifia en un sourire triomphant l'illusionniste, « Demain, tu auras une interrogation sur ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ! »

Et Tsuna, gêné, s'enfuit pour ne plus entendre les rires moqueurs de l'adolescent.

Une fois seul avec Hibari, l'adolescent à la coupe d'ananas s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Tu m'as l'air d'apprécier ces leçons », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« ... », répondit le garçon.

« Toujours aussi bavard », ironisa Mukuro. « Mais, je sens que je vais moi aussi prendre goût à ces leçons. Et Tsunayoshi-kun a un goût... inimitable. »

Hibari hocha la tête. L'Ananas avait raison.

* * *

><p>Mardi matin, Tsuna se rendit à nouveau à l'heure du midi dans la salle du Comité. Bien que cette fois-ci, il ait eu plus de mal à se défaire de ses amis, il avait réussi à venir seul.<p>

Sitôt qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, une main l'attrapa par la cravate et l'emmena vers le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Hibari s'y trouvait, les bras croisés, attendant que Mukuro cesse de s'en prendre au brun.

« Voyons voir », murmura l'illusionniste, « Qu'as-tu retenu du dernier cours ? »

Voyant que Tsuna s'apprêtait à lui réciter la leçon, l'évadé lui saisit le menton et le regarda longuement.

« Pas de mots aujourd'hui. Seuls les professeurs sont autorisés à parler. »

Vaincu par les paroles de son tuteur, le futur Decimo s'approcha à son tour de Mukuro et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur ce dernier. Un moment passa avant que Tsuna ne sente les lèvres de l'illusionniste s'étirer.

« Eh bien, quoi d 'autre ? »

Rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre, le brun entreprit de lécher les lèvres offertes avant de les mordiller légèrement. Ensuite, sentant que Mukuro voulait qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure, Tsuna avança lentement sa langue. Ravalant toutes les pensées concernant le fait qu'il embrassait de son propre gré un garçon, qui plus est un garçon qui avait voulu le tuer, le brun approfondit le baiser et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant les gémissements que contenait Mukuro.

Une main le saisit brutalement par l'épaule et l'adolescent dut cesser son exploration buccale. Hibari n'aimait pas être délaissé. Alors, tournant son torse de manière à être face au Préfet, Tsuna l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus lent, vu que le plus jeune ne voulait pas dominer l'autre.

Enfin, une main curieuse se faufila entre les deux corps et les sépara.

« Kufufu », rit le propriétaire de la main fautive, « À cette allure, nous y passerons toute la journée. Pas que je ne sois contre, mais Tsunayoshi-kun doit suivre les autres cours... »

« Juste », grogna Hibari en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son contrôle habituel.

« Donc », reprit Mukuro, après avoir embrassé le partenaire, « tu dois lui faire savoir à quel point tu l'apprécies. Alors, tu parcoures son corps en cherchant ses zones érogènes. »

« Zones quoi ? », s'étrangla le petit brun.

« Zones érogènes », soupira le Préfet en rouvrant ses yeux, des zones où le plaisir est accentué.

« Je sais ce que cela veut dire ! », piailla Tsuna en se couvrant le visage des mains. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir un tel cours. »

« La question n'est pas que tu veuilles », lui déclara Mukuro, « mais plutôt que tu les auras. » L'Arcobaleno nous a demandé de te donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Nous irons jusqu'au bout de son ordre.

Sans autre option que d'accepter, Tsuna retira ses mains et regarda sans un mot ses tuteurs.

« Donc, une fois les zones trouvées, tu les titilles, principalement avec la langue, pour procurer du plaisir à ton partenaire », ajouta d'un ton docte l'illusionniste. « Pour que tu comprennes, nous allons te faire une brève démonstration. »

Jusqu'alors, ils étaient restés calmes, n'avaient rien tenté contre le jeune. Mais, une fois que Mukuro eut fini sa phrase, la retenue qui les caractérisait se craquela et ils se lancèrent vers Tsuna.

Ce dernier, le corps parcouru par des mains expertes, se fit étendre sur le canapé pendant que les deux autres garçons embrassaient méthodiquement chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée. On lui enleva rapidement la chemise, délaissant la cravate, et le futur Decimo se crispa soudain en sentant une langue coquine parcourir son cou. Il venait de ressentir une pointe de plaisir. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

« Là », susurra Mukuro, les yeux étincelants, « c'est une zone érogène, il suffit de voir comment tu apprécies que l'on te caresse là... »

Tsuna hocha faiblement la tête, et la renversa pour laisser plus de place à la langue dévorante. Cette dernière laissa un sillon brûlant sur la peau de l'adolescent qui sentit son pantalon rétrécir. Pendant ce temps, Hibari ne chômait pas et se contentait de mordre certains morceaux de chair. Ainsi, l'élève eut la surprise de sentir une nouvelle secousse de plaisir lorsque les dents se posèrent brutalement sur un de ses tétons.

Le Ciel des Vongola sentit une bosse se former dans ses sous-vêtements, gêné, il tenta de s'échapper des attouchements des deux autres garçons. Cependant, Mukuro n'avait fini son cours et continua à lécher son cou tout en lui murmurant la matière.

« Et, une fois que tu es certain de cette zone, acharnes-toi jusqu'à en faire un suçon. Ainsi, quoiqu'il arrive, ton partenaire se rappellera longtemps de votre petit moment... »

Et, Tsuna perçut clairement comment ses deux Gardiens lui faisaient des suçons sur toutes les parties sensibles de son corps. La chaleur dans son ventre, jusqu'alors présente sans être gênante, se fit insupportable et l'adolescent se surprit à bouger son bassin pour le frotter contre celui du Préfet.

Les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, le plus jeune ne fit pas attention au fait que ses deux partenaires avaient également une bosse importante au niveau de leur entre-jambe. Il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit s'effaçait, submergé par une énième vague de plaisir.

Mais, traversant la brume qui parcourait tout son être, un son strident se fit entendre. Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et soupirèrent en même temps.

« Encore une fois, sauvé par le gong », plaisanta Mukuro en saisissant la main de Tsuna pour l'aider à se lever.

« Je ne vais pas aller en cours ainsi ? », demanda d'un air incrédule Tsuna en leur montrant son érection imposante.

« Tu a deux options », lui suggéra Mukuro, « Approfondir tes cours ici et maintenant. Ou aller dix minutes aux toilette pour une séance de plaisirs solitaires... »

Le Decimo y songea sérieusement. Il pesa longuement les arguments avant de se rappeler qu'aux toilettes, il ne courrait pas le risque d'aller plus loin...

Soupirant, il se leva et sortit lentement de la salle en couvrant son pantalon de sa veste tout en boutonnant rapidement sa chemise froissée.

Lorsqu'il sortit, soulagé, de la cabine des toilettes, Tsuna fut sur le point d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Gokudera, accompagné de Reborn, était statufié, les joues rouges, devant la porte.

« Je n'ai absolument rien entendu », jura le métis en s'inclinant, « Je vous le jure, Juudaïme ! »

Sentant ses joues bouillir, Tsuna essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que son Gardien. Ce fut alors qu'il vit le sourire victorieux du bébé.

« Je vois que les leçons fonctionnent », lui lança le petit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », grommela son élève en passant à côté de celui-ci.

« Bien sûr », rit Reborn en roulant des yeux.

* * *

><p>Le mercredi midi, après s'être rapidement sustenté, Tsuna frappa doucement à la porte du capricieux Préfet. Entendant un léger bruit, il ouvrit lentement la porte et y passa le bout de son nez. N'osant s'avancer, il resta à l'entrée de la pièce et salua rapidement ses professeurs.<p>

« Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun », soupira un Mukuro nonchalamment étendu sur le canapé, « Ne nous fais pas trop patienter, tu risquerais d'en pâtir... »

L'interpellé coula un regard discret derrière lui avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

« Je suis suivi. »

« Kufufu, voilà qui pimente l'affaire », rit l'illusionniste en se levant d'un coup. « Que devrions-nous faire, ma petite Alouette ? »

Hibari haussa les épaules, dédaignant tous les paroles de son ennemi et s'avança vers l'herbivore. Il le saisit brusquement par l'épaule et le fit rentrer de force dans la salle. Ensuite, il sortit dans le couloir et fusilla des yeux l'agaçant herbivore explosif ainsi que Yamamoto Takeshi, un herbivore prometteur. Il fit un rapide signe à Kusakabe, toujours là pour l'aider et ce dernier se dirigea vers les deux gêneurs. Une fois sûr que plus rien ne les dérangerait, le Préfet fit volte-face et rentra dans la salle.

Il y retrouva l'herbivore, langoureusement étalé sur l'Ananas, semblant prendre plaisir à embrasser le cou de l'illusionniste. Ne voulant pas être laissé de côté, Hibari s'installa en face de Tsuna et ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Il enfouit rapidement son nez dans la nuque du Préfet entreprit de mordiller la peau sensible de celui-ci.

Tsuna ne savait plus où donner la tête, il était demandé de toutes parts, ses deux professeurs ne cessaient de réquisitionner sa bouche pour lui donner des baisers enflammés sans oublier le fait qu'il devait leur montrer qu'il avait retenu comment on faisait les suçons. Puis, il sentit de longs doigts fins s'enrouler autour de son cou. Relevant la tête, il fixa avec interrogation les yeux vairons de Mukuro et cessa de faire un suçon sur l'omoplate de Hibari.

« La troisième leçon a été assimilée », conclut l'illusionniste en caressant lentement les cheveux du plus petit. « Maintenant, passons à la quatrième. De quoi traite-t-elle ? »

« Le vocabulaire concernant la sexualité », gronda le second professeur.

« Ah oui », sourit l'évadé, « Nous arrivons au clou du problème. Et la cause de tous ces cours... »

Tsuna rougit et s'assit correctement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était à califourchon sur les genoux d'Hibari. Ensuite, il tendit l'oreille et écouta religieusement ce que lui racontait Mukuro.

« Tout d'abords, dans toute relation », pérorait-il, « il y a un dominant et un dominé. Du moins pendant l'acte. Pour les qualifier, on emploie plusieurs termes, tels que seme et uke. »

Le regard du petit s'illumina avant de s'assombrir. Donc, Haru le traitait de dominé naturel. Et, pire encore, Kyoko-chan avait approuvé avec enthousiasme.

« Il y en a bien d'autres », continuait l'illusionniste, « mais je n'ai pas envie de les énoncer. Puis, il y a tous les termes utilisés pour définir certains actes. »

« Tels que ? », demanda craintivement Tsuna.

« Tels que le sadomasochisme, la nécrophilie, la zoophilie, le gender-bender,... »

Le futur Decimo ouvrit des yeux de chouette. Non pas parce qu'il était étonné qu'Hibari connaisse autant de mots concernant ce sujet, mais parce que Mukuro citait des exemples à chaque mot :

« Squalo et Xanxus, Lussuria et ses cadavres, Belphégor et la grenouille, tu sais, Fran, mon futur disciple ! Yamamoto et Gokudera l'utilisent énormément, ça rend fou le baseballer de voir ce fumeur travesti ! »

« Mais, outre ces pratiques », continua l'illusionniste, « il y a aussi les ustensiles nécessaires ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ainsi », reprit-il en foudroyant du regard celui qui avait osé l'interrompre, « Il y a trois choses que toute personne doit connaître. Les sex-toys, les lubrifiants et les aphrodisiaques. Si tu connais tout cela, alors, on peut dire que ta sexualité en vaut la peine. Pour commencer, les sex-toys... »

Tsuna écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son visage était entré en combustion spontanée. Le plus humiliant restait le fait que Mukuro avait fait apparaître un de ces jouets pour lui montrer son fonctionnement. Puis, quand l'adolescent passa aux lubrifiants, le Decimo se sentit rapetisser. Les regards affamés que lui lançaient ses deux professeurs aidaient à se sentir comme un morceau de viande appétissante. Mais, quand Mukuro arriva à l'aphrodisiaque, il se contenta de lui en donner la définition.

« Nous l'utiliserons un autre jour », lui assura-t-il en lui clignant l'oeil avec grivoiserie. « Et le clou du spectacle ! »

Il sortit de sa poche tout en agitant théâtralement les mains un petit emballage en plastique.

« Grâce à ça », lui dit Hibari, « tu peux avoir toutes les relations sexuelles que tu veux sans le risque d'attraper une maladie. »

« Ou un bébé », renchérit Mukuro, « bien que dans ton cas, j'en doute fortement. Appelé Condom, préservatif, capote, ou que sais-je, ce truc insignifiant à mettre avant une relation te sauvera la vie ! »

« Je vois », soupira Tsuna en empochant le préservatif tout en tremblant.

« Bien, maintenant, nous allons parler de toutes les horreurs que l'on peut attraper en couchant n'importe où », ajouta en souriant avec joie l'illusionniste.

« Lors d'une relation, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une MST », commença d'un air ennuyé Hibari.

« Exact, et aucune de ces maladies ne sont amusantes ! De plus, certaines sont mortelles, alors évites de coucher partout, Tsunayoshi-kun ! Saches qu'avec nous, tout ira bien », lui assura avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fil des secondes Mukuro. « De plus, il n'y aurait pas cette sensation gênante en l'enfilant. Tu remarqueras un jour, pas proche du tout, que cela diminue les sensations. »

« Ah », acquiesça machinalement le brun en essayant d'ignorer les tentatives de séduction plutôt flagrantes de son professeur.

Un bruit retentit dans le silence studieux de la pièce et Hibari se leva en insultant à mi-voix les herbivores qui osaient troubler la leçon. Se coulant dans la place laissée, Tsuna ignora résolument la main de Mukuro, posée sur son entre-jambe et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que le Préfet disait au nouveau venu. Entendant qu'il y avait des problèmes avec Gokudera, le jeune Boss se leva avec précipitation et sortit de la salle.

Saisissant la feuille que le brun avait oubliée dans sa hâte, Mukuro la parcourut rapidement avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le canapé. Lorsqu'Hibari revint, il lui fit un sourire entendu et lui donna le morceau de papier.

« Il semblerait que notre élève cherche à nous faire passer un message », rit l'illusionniste en constatant l'intérêt du Préfet.

Hibari conserva la liste de courses de l'herbivore et se demanda furtivement si ce dernier allait vraiment acheter des jouets et du lubrifiant. Le Préfet hocha les épaules et se concentra sur la main étrangère qui s'était posée sur sa cuisse.

« Nous ne sommes plus en cours », gronda le Gardien du Nuage en enlevant la main.

« Mais », lui murmura avec un grand sourire Mukuro, « Nous ne faisons que revoir la prochaine leçon, comme ça, Tsunayoshi-kun sera bien traité ! »

Hibari soupira avant de fermer ses yeux. Il sentit aussitôt des lèvres froides se poser sur les siennes. Mécontent, il les mordit et entendit le rire étrange de l'Ananas.

* * *

><p>« Juudaïme ! », hurla Gokudera en lui saisissant le bras, « Permettez-moi de vous accompagner là-bas ! »<p>

« Voyons, Gokudera-kun », tenta de l'en empêcher Tsuna, « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à y assister ! »

« C'est que », se justifia maladroitement le fumeur, « Vous revenez toujours avec des blessures et des bleus, je crains que ce ne soit à cause de nous... »

Au mot ''bleu'', le petit brun passa vivement sa main sur le suçon imposant qui trônait sur sa gorge. Comme ils étaient dans une période ensoleillée, Tsuna ne pouvait le cacher sous un col-roulé ou une écharpe.

« Quand je pense que ce connard a tenté de vous étrangler ! », s'indigna Gokudera.

Alors que le Decimo riait nerveusement, Reborn arriva et lança une chose au fumeur.

« Entraînement avec moi aujourd'hui », caqueta le bébé.

« Mais pourquoi, Reborn-san ? », demanda Gokudera en examinant le bâton lancé. « Je dois accompagner le Juudaïme ! »

« Oses-tu refuser mes cours ? », siffla l'Arcobaleno en tendant la main vers son caméléon.

« Bien sûr que non ! », balbutia le Gardien de la Tempête, « je n'oserais jamais le faire ! »

Il suivit donc, à contrecoeur, le bébé et jeta un regard désolé à son Boss. Ce dernier le lui retourna, le plaignant de devoir souffrir une séance d'entraînements avec Reborn.

Puis, Tsuna se ressaisit et marcha rapidement vers la salle 180. Sitôt qu'il toqua à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et une main le saisit violemment par la cravate pour le faire entrer. Étranglé par le bout de tissu, le brun ne remarqua pas immédiatement la tension ambiante.

Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint à respirer correctement, il sentit l'air pesant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Tu es en retard », lui fit remarquer Mukuro en baissant la sienne de dépit. « De ce fait, tu seras puni. »

Hibari s'avança vers le petit brun avec un air menaçant.

« Après de houleuses discussions et de profondes réflexions », continua l'illusionniste, « nous avons décidé que ce serait l'Alouette qui se chargerait de la punition. »

Tsuna glapit lorsque le Préfet le poussa sans délicatesse contre le mur. Le petit tenta de s'échapper mais finit par se résigner quand une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Aussitôt, il ouvrit ses lèvres et fut submergé par la passion du baiser. Le Decimo laissa passer un petit gémissement et il sentit clairement le sourire de son compagnon. Ensuite, le baiser s'approfondit et Tsuna commença à y répondre. Leurs mains se mirent à parcourir l'autre corps et l'adolescent ne fit plus attention au reste du monde. Cependant, ils finirent par se séparer et Hibari s'en alla sans un regard au petit brun qui haletait, les joues rouges et les jambes tremblantes.

« Kufufu », rit alors Mukuro en se glissant à côté du jeune, « il semblerait que tu apprécies les lèvres de l'Alouette ! »

Tsuna rougit encore plus et regarda ailleurs. Il savait très bien que la bosse dans son pantalon montrait à quel point il avait apprécié la punition, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il acceptait le fait que cela lui plaise. Il avait embrassé Hibari, le Préfet qui le terrorisait depuis le bac à sable ! Et pourtant, il avait apprécié cela et en redemandait, s'il se fiait aux réactions de son corps.

« Bien », lui susurra à l'oreille l'illusionniste, « Passons à la leçon du jour... »

Tsuna se laissa docilement conduire au canapé. Il évita le regard du carnivore et s'assit en croisant soigneusement les jambes.

« Hier », commença Mukuro une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, « Nous avons parlé des termes. Avant, des suçons, et encore avant, des baisers. Tout cela concernait les préliminaires. Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur un sujet crucial pour une relation. »

« Et c'est quoi ? », demanda d'une voix inaudible le Decimo.

« La préparation ! », lui répondit avec joie l'illusionniste. « Elle est essentielle. Si on la fait mal, le reste se déroule dans la douleur, ce qui est très agaçant pour le seme. Sauf si on aime voir l'uke se tortiller de douleur, comme le Boss des Varia... »

« En... », commença Tsuna en se demandant s'il voulait vraiment savoir, « en quoi consiste-t-elle ? »

À ce moment précis, les deux autres garçons eurent un sourire semblable. Celui qui montre qu'ils avaient attendu avec impatience cette question.

« Kufufu, elle consiste à préparer une partie du corps qui n'est normalement pas prévue pour ce genre d'activités », sourit malicieusement Mukuro.

« IIIIIE », voulut hurler le Vongola Decimo.

Mais une main l'avait bâillonné à temps tandis que sa jumelle s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Il se débattit avec hargne et se leva lorsqu'il réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte.

« Je ne ferais pas ça ! », leur cria Tsuna, « Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais je ne suis pas de ce genre-là ! »

« Oya, oya », s'exclama Mukuro en levant les mains pour se défendre des accusations, « Nous ne te ferons rien que tu ne désires, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu le sais très bien ! »

Le plus jeune le fusilla des yeux et saisit avec hargne la chemise verte de l'illusionniste.

« Je sais très bien que tu le feras », lui siffla-t-il entre ses dents, « N'oublies pas mon instinct. »

« Dans ce cas », rétorqua avec amusement l'autre, « tu sauras également que nous le ferons avec ton consentement ! »

« Jamais », se défendit Tsuna.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dit ton corps, kufufu... »

L'adolescent baissa rapidement ses yeux vers son entre-jambe et y vit son érection, toujours présente.

« Tu vois, tu es excité à cette perspective », ajouta Mukuro avant de continuer avec un air enjôleur, « Laisses-toi faire, tu sais très bien que nous ne te blesserons pas... »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? », demanda subitement Hibari qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors.

Il avait observé sans un mot la discussion et n'était intervenu qu'une fois qu'il avait remarqué les yeux écarquillés de frayeur de l'herbivore.

« De plein de choses ! », explosa Tsuna en repoussant les mains de l'illusionniste. « J'ai peur que cela fasse mal ! J'ai peur qu'après, on me traite de traînée, j'ai peur qu'on entende et surtout, j'ai peur d'apprécier ! »

« Si ce n'est que ça », soupira le Préfet.

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas félin vers l'adolescent craintif. Une fois devant lui, il lui saisit fermement les bras et les baissa lentement. Ensuite, il se pencha et arrêta sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de l'herbivore.

« Tes peurs sont infondées. Cette salle est insonorisée. Tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur y reste, personne ne te traitera ainsi. Même si ça m'énerve de l'admettre, l'enfoiré d'Ananas s'y connaît suffisamment pour savoir comment éviter la douleur et, pour le dernier point, tout ne dépends que de toi. »

Tsuna baissa les yeux vers les lèvres qui se trouvaient à une distance minime des siennes.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre ? », murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui devrait être bizarre », demanda à son tour Mukuro. « Tout est étrange ici. L'Alouette appelle tout le monde herbivore. J'ai un oeil démoniaque et j'ai visité les enfers. Tu es censé être le Parrain de la Famille mafieuse la plus crainte au monde, ... »

« Non, tout cela est normal ! », protesta Tsuna. « Mais, aimer ce que vous me faites ? Ça l'est ? »

Les deux adolescents eurent à nouveau un sourire semblable.

« C'est parfaitement normal », le rassura l'illusionniste. « Toute personne normalement constituée l'aimerait. »

« Cesse de t'inquiéter inutilement, herbivore », les coupa Hibari. « Tu nous fais perdre du temps. »

Le petit brun baissa lentement les bras. Les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent de lui et le poussèrent doucement vers le canapé. Tsuna se laissa tomber sans un mot, acceptant ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, lorsque sa tête toucha le meuble, il poussa un petit cri de surprise et regarda Mukuro.

Ce dernier était le plus proche et venait d'enlever son blouson. L'illusionniste caressa doucement la joue du plus jeune et lui sourit.

« Aujourd'hui, nous ne te ferons rien », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. « Nous attendrons que tu nous le supplies, kufufu~ »

Tsuna le fixa un bon moment avant de se laisser aller. Il savait très bien qu'entre les mains de ses Gardiens, tout irait bien. Et il pouvait faire confiance à son Hyper Instinct.

Aussi, quand Mukuro lui présenta deux doigts devant sa bouche, il accepta de les humidifier.

La suite resta floue, le jeune Decimo ne sut très bien ce qui s'était réellement déroulé, mais il était certain d'une seule chose. Ils n'avaient pas eu de relations sexuelles. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne s'étaient touchés. Loin de là.

Reborn regarda son élève arriver avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier boitait et avait les joues rouges, comme s'il avait fait du sport intensif. Aussitôt, l'esprit de l'hitman arriva à la conclusion.

« Vous y êtes arrivés », fit l'enfant en ayant un sourire pervers. « Le petit Dame-Tsuna a enfin pu connaître l'extase... »

« Reborn ! », s'indigna l'adolescent. « Nous n'avons rien fait ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Hélas, je le sais », soupira l'Arcobaleno. « Je sais que tu es bien trop couard que pour oser le faire... »

Tsuna rougit et foudroya du regard son tuteur.

« Je vois que l'on ne veut de moi », se lamenta le bébé, « Si c'est ainsi, je vais crécher chez Kyoko. Elle, au moins, ne verse pas toute sa frustration sexuelle sur son entourage ! »

Resté seul dans la chambre, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Cet après-midi avait été... chaud. C'était le seul mot pour qualifier ce qu'il avait vécu. Encore maintenant, il pouvait ressentir l'excitation qui l'avait parcouru. Il fut traversé par un frisson et s'enroula dans sa couette, ne laissant dépasser que son visage rougit par la gêne.

L'esprit traversé par des images de ce qui s'était déroulé peu avant, il se sentit durcir et laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

Il était fâché parce qu'il était excité, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que tout s'était déroulé. Et il était à bout parce que tout cela avait été incroyablement plaisant. Sa main serpenta et caressa son corps. Tsuna fut secoué par un autre frisson et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit revenir à la salle 180 et put quasiment percevoir les mains des deux garçons.

Sa main s'avança et pinça doucement un de ses tétons, il grogna en se rappelant qu'Hibari s'était acharné dessus tandis que Mukuro lui descendait le pantalon. Sa température augmenta et il se mit à haleter. Ses mains descendirent et saisirent le noeud du problème. Il défit rapidement sa ceinture et baissa tout aussi vite ses vêtements.

Les yeux clos, il enfonça sa tête dans son coussin et fit aller sa main en un va-et-vient continuel. Derrière ses yeux, l'évènement se déroulait et il pouvait voir le moment où Mukuro lui avait expliqué, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Les préliminaires achevés, il ne restait plus que la préparation. Et ils avaient dédié une heure entière à cette dernière. Et, lorsque Tsuna ne s'était plus senti et qu'il avait abandonné toutes ses appréhensions, cette maudit cloche avait sonné. Donc, encore une fois, il avait du déverser son excitation dans les toilettes et, heureusement, Gokudera n'avait pas écouté.

Mais, pour le moment, rien n'empêchait l'adolescent de vider son trop plein de sensations. Et il se laissa aller en un grognement étouffé par son coussin. Les joues rougies par l'excitation et les yeux légèrement dilatés, Tsuna tendit la main pour saisir sa boîte de mouchoirs. Après avoir tout nettoyé, il soupira et s'étendit, l'esprit moins confus qu'auparavant. Agacé par une pensée qui ne cessait de revenir, il la chassa au plus profond de son être et ferma les yeux pour profiter de son jeudi après-midi.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de songer à ce que lui réservaient ses professeurs pour leur dernière leçon.

Le vendredi, Tsuna ne se rendit pas à la salle 180. Il n'en eut pas le temps car Ryohei l'avait pris à part pour un entraînement à l'extrême et l'adolescent n'avait su lui dire non. Ainsi, son esprit hésitant entre le soulagement et la frustration, il revêtit le boxer traditionnel des boxeurs et monta sur le ring. Là, son Gardien du Soleil l'accueillit avec un tonitruant extrême et se jeta sur le brun chétif pour commencer le combat. Évitant avec vitesse les coups démesurés de son ami, Tsuna se demanda vaguement où pouvait bien être son tuteur. Depuis leur dernière discussion, Reborn ne lui était plus apparu et le garçon commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait plus revivre une épopée dans le futur.

« Pao~ », fit une voix en le sortant de ses funèbres pensées.

« Maître Pao Pao », hurla Ryohei en se tournant vers l'enfant au chapeau en forme d'éléphant, « Vous êtes revenu de votre séminaire en Australie ! »

« Paoooo~ », répondit affirmativement le bébé, « J'y ai d'ailleurs rencontré d'extraordinaires créatures, paooooo... »

« Reborn ! », s'exclama Tsuna, « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Et j'y appris de nouvelles techniques de boxe ! », continua sans se soucier du brun l'Arcobaleno. « Nous allons de ce pas les faire ! »

« Mais, hésita le boxeur, et pour Sawada ? »

« Il est vrai qu'il est bien faible », médita Pao Pao. « Il restera avec Hibari, qui lui apprendras le combat. »

« Extrême ! », cria Ryohei en remarquant que tout était résolu. « Prêt pour un extrême entraînement, à la prochaine, Sawada ! »

Seul dans la sombre salle de boxe, Tsuna frissonna en se rendant compte que son tuteur était capable de tout pour qu'il achève ses cours particuliers. Alors, ne résistant plus à son destin, il se mit en marche vers la salle 180. Avec plus de trente minutes de retard.

Il poussa un hurlement en remarquant l'heure.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne firent pas de concessions. Dès que Tsuna entra dans la pièce, ils se jetèrent tous deux sur le retardataire et l'embrassèrent voracement. Ne sachant plus où donner la tête, le petit brun se laissa faire et tenta même de répondre à leurs baisers. Puis, les deux adolescents se calmèrent et acceptèrent de s'éloigner un minimum de la bouche de leur proie pour que cette dernière ne suffoque pas.

Son petit sourire aux lèvres, Mukuro entraîna son élève vers le canapé et l'étendit dessus. Ensuite, il lui tendit une coupe remplie d'un liquide pourpre.

« Qu'est-ce... », tenta de demander Tsuna.

« Bois-le, il t'aidera à supporter le reste », le coupa en souriant plus largement l'illusionniste.

Hésitant une fraction de secondes, le Decimo finit par accéder à la demande de son Gardien et avala sans un mot la boisson. En buvant, il sentit un flot de chaleur parcourir son être et dont l'épicentre restait son bas-ventre. Tsuna gémit faiblement et se plia en deux.

« Je croyais que cela ne lui ferais rien », remarqua d'une voix menaçante Hibari.

« Et ça ne fait rien », répondit en haussant les épaules sa Némesis, « Si on est une personne aussi froide que toi, ma petite Alouette, kufufu~ Mais le petit Tsunayoshi-kun semble éprouver des sentiments bien plus fort que toi l'autre soir... »

« Hibari-san a pris cette boisson ? », haleta Tsuna en se tortillant sur les coussins du canapé.

« Kufufu », rit Mukuro, « Nous sommes des professeurs prévoyants, nous testons donc nos matières avant de te l'enseigner ! De ce fait, l'Alouette a goûté à mon invention ! »

« Qui était un mélange d'aphrodisiaque et un décontractant musculaire », soupira le Préfet en plissant ses paupières.

Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de cet après-midi-là.

Le terrifiant protecteur de Namimori baissa ses yeux sur le corps lascif et tremblotant de son soi-disant élève. Suite à l'aphrodisiaque de l'illusionniste, Tsuna n'avait cessé de gigoter, cherchant inconsciemment le contact avec la peau des deux autres. Aussi, suite à l'effet relaxant, il ne pouvait coordonner correctement ses mouvements et Mukuro fut à un doigts de ligoter sa proie pour être certain que cette dernière ne se blesserait pas. Cependant, il trouva une meilleure méthode en l'embrassant.

Le baiser embrasa les sens de Tsuna et il se mit à répondre avec ardeur aux avances de son Gardien. Entre-temps, Hibari glissa ses mains dans l'ample boxer de l'adolescent brun et caressa le membre de son élève.

Le futur Decimo glapit et se surprit à ronronner sous les caresses de ses professeurs. Il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa faire ses Gardiens. Ces deux derniers se dévêtirent prestement et enlevèrent le vêtement de leur petit Boss.

Puis, les garçons décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure et Mukuro présenta trois doigts à Tsuna. Celui-ci, sachant désormais ce qui allait se passer, les lapa soigneusement en plongeant ses yeux brumeux dans le regard enflammé de l'illusionniste. Ensuite, le petit brun se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux de son Gardien de la Brume tandis que ce dernier introduisait soigneusement un de ses doigts en lui. Malgré le décontractant, Tsuna se tendit un peu sous l'intrusion et fut distrait par Hibari qui l'embrassa furieusement. Répondant avec ardeur, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Mukuro avait terminé ses préparatifs. Ce furent les doigts habiles de ce dernier sur ses hanches qui l'avertirent. Le brun baissa ses yeux vers les vairons de son illusionniste et lui sourit.

Cependant, Hibari ne tenait pas à être mis à l'écart et présenta à son tour trois doigts à l'adolescent. Ce dernier les regarda un bref instant avant de les lécher en fixant le Préfet. Pendant ce temps, Mukuro écarta lentement les deux globes de chair et entra petit à petit dans son petit Boss.

Tsuna glapit à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de se tendre. Mais, quand une main familière le tira en arrière pour qu'il s'appuie sur un torse familier, il se décontracta un peu. Hibari tendit alors sa main libre vers le sexe délaissé de l'adolescent et le caressa langoureusement. Alors, Tsuna se laissa aller et ferma les yeux.

Sous lui, Mukuro semblait dans le même état d'excitation, ne pouvant bouger sans l'accord de Tsuna. Mais, il s'en contentait car les expressions que prenait le visage du brun étaient impressionnantes.

La tête renversée en arrière, appuyée contre le torse du Préfet, le petit brun gardait ses yeux mi-cols et semblait perdu dans un monde de sensations fabuleuses. Pendant ce temps, Hibari ralentit imperceptiblement ses caresses sur l'herbivore et saisit le lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il enduisit rapidement ses doigts et, prenant un rythme constant sur le membre de Tsuna, il introduisit un doigts dans le corps haletant du petit Boss.

Aussitôt, Tsuna s'arqua et Mukuro poussa un grognement animal. L'illusionniste se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les envies de se mettre à bouger dans le petit brun qui était bien trop serré qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais, lorsque l'Alouette ajouta ses doigts et frôla son sexe, Mukuro cessa de résister.

Étendu sur le canapé, il libéra sa flamme et créa une brume qui s'étala dans la salle jusqu'à recouvrir le sol, cachant les pieds du Préfet. Il attira sur son torse Tsuna qui paraissait être dans l'inconfort, ne sachant s'il appréciait réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, lorsque l'illusionniste lui chuchota de se laisser faire, le Vongola Decimo acquiesça faiblement et embrassa les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes.

Les illusions prirent forme et le canapé devint un lit d'une taille respectable. Hibari retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses vêtements et rejoint les deux garçons qui gisaient sur le matelas. Puis, quand le Gardien du Nuage fut satisfait de la préparation du petit brun, il retira doucement ses doigts et caressa les épaules de ce dernier.

Mukuro, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, enroula ses doigts autour du sexe délaissé du brun et embrassa avec passion la peau laitée de l'adolescent. Alors, Hibari pénétra le plus lentement possible Tsuna.

Celui-ci, malgré l'anesthésiant qu'on lui avait fait boire, se tendit et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de douleur. Cependant, Mukuro sut lui faire rapidement oublier la souffrance en accentuant ses caresses sur son bas ventre. Puis, quand les deux garçons estimèrent que le brun s'était suffisamment habitué, ils décidèrent de commencer à bouger.

Au départ, Hibari ne fit qu'un seul mouvement. Cela suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. La friction contre le sexe de Mukuro à l'intérieur de Tsuna fut indescriptible et ils laissèrent tous échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Avec quelques mots, le Préfet fit comprendre au plus jeune que c'était lui qui devait donner le rythme. Ainsi, Tsuna commença à onduler sur le corps de l'illusionniste, enfonçant les deux garçons en lui. Haletant, le corps traversé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors ignoré, il accéléra ses mouvements et finit par demander vivement que ses Gardiens s'occupent de lui.

Enfin, il sentit comment on atteignait une partie enfouie en lui qui le fit s'arquer de plaisir. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'appuya contre le torse nu du Préfet. Ce dernier lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa avec férocité avant de recommencer à entrer en lui. Comme les deux garçons s'acharnaient maintenant sur ce point qui le faisait voir les étoiles, le petit Boss finit par jouir et se tendit dans le violent orgasme qui le parcourut. Mukuro et Hibari le suivirent peu de temps après.

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas souillé et, gisant entre ses deux gardiens, Tsuna se sentit sourire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses cours particuliers se finiraient ainsi.

Le sommeil arrivant, il enroula ses jambes autour de celles de l'illusionniste et enfouit sa tête dans le coup du Préfet. Les deux Némésis acceptèrent ces démonstrations d'affection et caressèrent le corps somnolent du petit brun qui se laissa faire avec satisfaction.

* * *

><p>« Alors, ces cours ? », demanda Reborn avec un sourire entendu.<p>

« Il me reste encore bien des choses à apprendre », lui affirma Tsuna en rougissant.

L'adolescent se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain. Suite à leurs ébats, son arrière train n'avait cessé de lui faire mal et Hibari, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait accepté que le garçon rentre chez lui pour récupérer.

« Pourtant », fit l'Arcobaleno en interrompant les pensées du garçon, « Je croyais que vous aviez fini aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien », hésita le futur Decimo en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, « Comme je suis un vrai inutile, il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas comprises... »

« Je vois, soupira le bébé, Tu vas donc prendre ses cours éternellement... »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent alors qu'il fermait la porte de la salle de bain. Prendre des cours particulier avec ses deux gardiens éternellement lui paraissait une punition très acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne vous demanderais pas de commenter cet OS. Mais, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ^^<strong>


End file.
